


The Heaven and the Earth 天上人间

by AliceMorgan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMorgan/pseuds/AliceMorgan





	The Heaven and the Earth 天上人间

Part 1 The Heaven  
Arthur站在月光织就的宫殿中，眺望远方的星辰。  
作为主神的独子，他知道这一天迟早会来的，但他没想到竟然来得这么快。  
父亲要他迎娶春天女神的女儿。那个女孩拥有一头和他一样被太阳神赋予的金发，美丽的花朵点缀在她的发间；她的身上时刻都带着春天的气息；她的声音像春天融化的潺潺山泉，悠扬动听。他可以说出一千条她的好处，唯独——  
唯独她不是他心中所爱的人。  
“Arthur。”在天界，除了他的父亲，只有一个人可以直呼他的大名。  
Arthur慢慢转过身去。他听不出他的声音和平日有什么不同。可是从窗棂漏进来的月光中，他分明看到了那双纯净的大眼睛失去了往日的光彩。  
再走近一点。他看出他哭过，蝶翼般的睫毛还挂着残存的泪珠。换作以往，他也许会嘲笑他像个女孩子似的哭哭啼啼。但是今天，他走到他面前，缓慢但是坚定地把他搂在怀中，感受到从他微微颤抖的身体传来的温度。  
“Merlin，别哭。”  
没有人值得Merlin的眼泪，包括他。  
Merlin终于抑制不住自己的心痛，伏在Arthur的肩膀，任泪珠在他柔顺的衣袍上散开。  
Arthur紧紧抱着他。  
过了不知多久，Arthur在Merlin耳畔说了一句话：“我不会娶她的，Merlin。”  
Arthur凝视着Merlin颧骨上的泪痕，他的心都要碎成沙粒了。他轻轻地为Merlin吻去那些泪水。而后他的唇在Merlin的眼角、鼻翼流连，Merlin柔顺地闭上灰蓝色的双眼。最终Arthur深深吻住了那片让他心动的唇瓣。  
Merlin的气息，那么温暖，是他在这个冰冷的天界唯一的慰藉。他撬开Merlin的贝齿，和隐藏在后面的香舌纠缠。  
Merlin双手环住Arthur的脖颈，放任二人沉浸在绝望的爱恋中。  
如果可以，他真希望时间的沙漏再也不要落下一粒沙，他和Arthur，永远不会分离。  
良久，Arthur不舍地离开Merlin的双唇。抵着他的额头，一字一句地对Merlin言道：“Merlin，我爱的是你。我只想跟你在一起。没有任何人、任何事能把我们分开。”  
Merlin感受着Arthur扑面而来的呼吸，聆听着他发自肺腑的告白，心海翻涌不停。  
“今晚，留下来陪我好吗？”Arthur抚摸着他瘦削的背脊。  
怀里的人发出一声轻笑。这是Merlin今晚第一次笑。Arthur也笑了。他横抱起Merlin瘦的不像样的身体，温柔地放在大床上。  
“你简直比一片羽毛重不了多少。”Arthur趴在Merlin上方，强劲有力的手在他身上来回徘徊，“全是骨头。抱起来硌死我了。”  
“菜头，鉴于你是永生不死的，所以这个结论是不成立的。”  
Arthur抓起Merlin的一只手，放到唇边轻吻。不时用他的虎牙咬咬骨节分明的手指，身下的人随即发出微弱的抗议。“小坏蛋，从认识你的第一天起就在跟我作对。”  
说罢，Arthur又衔住他花瓣般的双唇，汲取Merlin口中的津液。他的嘴里马上充满了Arthur的气息。  
深情的缱绻慢慢演变成灼热的情欲。  
Arthur不再甘心隔着衣物抚摸Merlin。他的手也已不受理智的控制，解开Merlin的衣带，顺着紫蓝色的长袍探索他奶白色的肌肤。  
在欲望的催促下，Arthur粗鲁地扯开Merlin的衣服。当爱人一丝不挂地呈现在他眼前时，他简直在承受视觉与触觉的双重考验。Merlin的肌肤胜过雪神最洁白的雪花。几条肋骨随着Merlin的呼吸起伏可见。Arthur的指尖轻触它们，像弹奏神女的七弦琴一样虔诚、投入。  
“嗯——”Merlin发出了小猫一样可怜兮兮的呻吟，因为Arthur的手捏住了他胸前两颗粉嫩的茱萸。  
Arthur听得心猿意马，如同被层层海浪拍击的石崖。他一边更加放肆地挑逗他敏感的两点，把它们逗弄得红肿坚硬，一边俯下身在Merlin可爱的大耳朵边吹着热气。“你真敏感，小东西。”  
Merlin勾住Arthur的脖子，坏心地去啃他敏感的喉结。  
“呃——”可恶的小妖精。  
Merlin挑眉，满意地欣赏他的所作所为对Arthur产生的影响。  
Arthur咬牙切齿。作为高高在上的主神之子，他怎么能让一个医神的小学徒取笑？更丢脸的是居然还是在床上。  
“你受死吧，Merlin。”Arthur恶声恶气地说。  
今晚不让Merlin死在他身下他就把Arthur倒过来写。  
Merlin笑嘻嘻地看着他，抬手为Arthur熟练地除去红色的衣服，随手扔在地上，与他蓝紫色的衣服交缠在一起。  
Merlin把自己贴向同样不着寸缕的Arthur。两人的体温随着距离的缩短反而在升高。  
Arthur托起Merlin的翘臀，让两人的下半身毫无缝隙地共舞。  
“Arthur，Arthur——”Merlin动情地呢喃身上人的名字。Arthur闻得爱人的呼唤，扳正他的脸颊，凝视着他迷离的眼睛，吮吸吐出动听音节的嘴唇。  
过了片刻，Arthur不舍地离开软唇，转而进攻突出的锁骨。Arthur滚烫的身体原本紧覆在Merlin身上，感受身下人的乳珠带给他若有若无的摩擦。他稍稍抬起身体，温度的突然改变令Merlin娇柔的两点挺立，Arthur左手毫无规律地肆虐右边的小可爱，右手托起Merlin的背，方便他一口吃到另一颗娇艳欲滴的樱桃。  
Arthur灵活的舌来回舔舐Merlin的乳珠，还用尖牙咬那敏感的顶端。  
Merlin揪着Arthur被太阳神赋予的金发，不由自主地溢出满足的呻吟。大概是羞于听到自己的声音，Merlin咬住空闲的右手。  
“别，Merlin。”Arthur把他的右手固定在脑侧，让Merlin染满情色的呻吟能痛快地冲破阻隔，“我喜欢听你的声音，比歌神的声音还甜美。为我叫出来。”  
Merlin点点头，亲了亲Arthur溢出汗珠的鼻尖。  
Arthur满足地吻他已经不堪蹂躏的两颗乳珠，算是奖励。  
接着他的唇没有在Merlin的胸膛长久逗留，沿着Merlin精瘦的躯干蜿蜒而下，掠过平坦的小腹，来到神秘的地带。  
“Arthur，别。”意识到Arthur要做什么，Merlin极力推开他的脑袋。Arthur这么高贵，怎么能让他为自己做这种事呢。  
他拽住Merlin修长白皙的手印下一吻，纯真的爱意在湛蓝的眼睛中表露无遗。“Merlin，我爱你，我愿意为你做任何事。乖乖躺着。”  
只见Arthur把头埋在他双腿间，从他的角度只能看到他耀眼的金发。随即他感受到了Arthur温暖的口腔包裹住他的性器。  
Arthur双手爱抚Merlin滑如凝脂的大腿内侧，嘴不停地为他服务。小舌舔过每一寸经络，还调皮地戳一戳敏感的前端，感受Merlin难耐的悸动。终于，他的口腔完全裹挟住Merlin颤抖的脆弱。  
他舔了舔不断渗出爱液的地方，如愿听到Merlin的鼻音。“嗯——”  
Arthur暂时离开小Merlin，看着Merlin因为得不到满足的空虚而战栗。他伸出舌尖添了一圈红唇，“你的味道真好，亲爱的。我应该早点对你这么做。”  
“Arthur——Arthur，求——求你——”Merlin被欲望抽干了完整说出一句话的力气。  
主神之子用手摩挲着Merlin的性器，已经不复开始时的疲软，硬得像他宫殿里的立柱。他知道Merlin就快到了，不过他还不想轻易放过这个小家伙，必须先让他说点甜言蜜语。  
“求我什么？”Arthur用小拇指剐蹭流水的小孔。  
Merlin再也忍不住，欲望早已让他把羞耻二字扔到了脑后。他泪眼婆娑地哀求Arthur。“求你，让我释放。”  
Arthur二话没说，又含住了那令他疯狂的敏感，前后不断吞吐。  
“啊！——”Merlin弓起身子，宛若长虹，把自己的精华都释放在Arthur口中。  
满头大汗的Merlin赶紧撑起身体，尽管高潮后的他已经没什么力气了。Arthur刚刚可是都——“对不起，Arthur，我没忍住。”  
瞥见一脸抱歉的Merlin，Arthur将还没完全咽下的白灼嘴对嘴渡给了Merlin。Merlin什么都没说，只是在Arthur的口腔中品尝着自己的味道。  
许久之后他们才分开。Arthur为他拭去嘴角滴落下的几滴精华，“我说过Merlin，我愿意为你做任何事。”  
Merlin抬手抚摸他流畅的脸颊，“我也是，Arthur，我也愿意为你做任何事。”  
最后一个音节还没说完，Merlin伸手握住Arthur粗大的分身，打算往自己身体里送。  
“等等。”尽管Merlin的举动险些让Arthur的脑髓都被吸出来了，不过他还是不愿意Merlin受到一丁点的伤害，尤其是因为自己，“猴急的小笨蛋，你会弄伤自己的。”  
看着Merlin傻傻呆呆的眼神，Arthur噗嗤一笑，勾勾手指，桌上一个细颈瓶听话地落到他手中。拔掉瓶塞，清幽的茉莉花香瞬间飘散在空气中。如果茉莉花神知道她精心调制的香膏被他用来给Merlin做润滑不知道她会不会哭晕过去呢。Arthur暗暗好笑。  
一股冰凉的膏体伴着Arthur温热的手指进入Merlin的洞口。Merlin下意识想把异物挤出身体。Arthur安抚着他的腰线，“放松点，Merlin。”  
Merlin放松紧绷的身体。Arthur修长的手指在Merlin紧致的小穴中来回舞蹈。不经意蹭过某一个固定的点总会让Merlin叫出来。  
第二根、第三根手指相继挤进Merlin的洞口，Merlin再也无法掌控自己的叫声，仿佛高叫的夜莺撩动Arthur已经濒临崩溃的心弦。  
他抽出手指，将Merlin的长腿环在腰间，一个挺身，剖开Merlin的血肉。  
Merlin痛得咬住下唇。Arthur心疼地掰开他的贝齿，几个牙印清晰地烙在红唇上。“Merlin，宝贝，放松，放松，你太紧了。”  
Arthur撑在Merlin身旁的左手紧扣住他的右手，十指相交，就像枝叶纠缠的藤蔓。  
Merlin侧头看看他们交握的双手，又看看Arthur英俊的脸庞、汗湿的金发。这是爱他的人啊！也是他爱的人！他愿意为Arthur付出一切，哪怕是千百年的修炼，亦或是生命都在所不惜。  
“Arthur，动吧。”Merlin出声催促。  
得到Merlin的允许，Arthur催动欲望更深地挺入Merlin的深处。  
Merlin太紧了，Arthur觉得他的灵魂都已经被Merlin夹得出窍了。  
Arthur锢住Merlin纤细的腰肢，Merlin反手搂住Arthur宽阔的后背，没有一丝间隙。Arthur的欲望直直插到Merlin的底部。  
交合伊始的不适已随着二人不断的动作远去，饱胀的快感在二人的血液里蔓延。  
Arthur重复着抽出再顶入的动作。Merlin湿热的媚肉被绞出来又被顶回去，完全适应了Arthur的尺寸。偶尔划过他的敏感点，Merlin都不再顾忌地放声大叫。  
“Arthur，快点——快点——”  
Merlin的催促给了Arthur动力。他一下一下用力进入Merlin，让身下人体会到他对他浓重的爱意。  
两人的结合处漫出汩汩的汁液，顺势淌入身下的床单。  
如此几番，Arthur最终射在了Merlin体内。Merlin感受到一股滚烫的热流真先恐后地涌入自己体内深处。他只觉得身心都得到了极大的满足。  
然而Arthur还没有满足。他可是发过誓的，今晚要让Merlin死在他身下，他可不想把自己名字倒着写，有六个字母呢。  
Merlin只得到了喘口气的休息时间，他察觉到自己体内的东西又开始膨胀了。  
“Arthur，我好累。”  
Arthur一把抱起向他撒娇的小东西，让他面对面坐在自己腿上。二人并未断开连接，Arthur的性器得以更深入Merlin体内。  
“我不累就行。你好好享受主神之子的服务吧。翻遍宇宙你找不出第二个人有这样的荣幸了。”  
语毕，Arthur猛地一顶。  
Merlin不满地发出一声抗议，但马上又转变成了娇媚的呻吟。  
Arthur果然践行了他发下的誓言，折腾了Merlin一整夜，最后Merlin晕在他怀里，Arthur才心不甘情不愿地离开Merlin温热紧致的洞穴。狭小的洞穴早已无法承受不断被灌入的液体，当Arthur抽离时，一大股精液伴着Merlin的肠液涌出。Arthur看得每一滴血都在叫嚣。  
不过看看床上睡得香甜的小家伙，Arthur终究是不忍心再动他。亲自为他清洁了身体。然后小心翼翼地躺在他身边，为他拢了拢被子，在他眉梢留下一个吻。  
Arthur回绝了与春神女儿的婚事，在天界掀起一场轩然大波。关于他与Merlin的暧昧也不胫而走。Arthur担心Merlin会受到父亲的责问，甚至会受到惩罚，他只有时时刻刻与Merlin待在一起，才能确保他的安全。  
但明枪易躲暗箭难防，Arthur怎么也想不到父亲会在自己外出的片刻向Merlin下手。当他兴高采烈地从外太空带回一块五彩斑斓的石头打算送给Merlin时，他发觉寻遍各个角落都找不到他。Arthur轻而易举地想到是谁干的。他歇斯底里地冲进主神的议事厅，不顾在场大大小小的各路神灵。  
“你把Merlin怎么了？”  
主神皱皱眉，“会议结束再说。”  
“不！我现在就要知道。”他才不在乎什么会议呢，他只在乎他的Merlin。  
“他死了。我把他的灵魂关入神殿，永世不得超生。”主神平静地向儿子吐露事实。  
他死了。他死了。三个字在Arthur脑中回响。  
Arthur痛苦地揪住头发，眼中金光一闪，大厅里所有豪华美丽的装饰物瞬间化为细碎的粉末，在阳光的直射下反射出绝望的光点，跌落在地上。  
Arthur甩下包括他父亲在内的一众神祇，不顾守卫的重重阻拦闯入神殿。果然一个他熟悉的身影孤寂地在偌大的神殿里飘荡。他快步上前想拥抱他，却只抱得了满怀的空气。  
“Arthur——”Merlin带着点凄美的笑容看着他。  
他此刻才知道哀莫大于心死是什么滋味，连落泪都是奢侈。  
不！他不要他的爱人离开他！他说过的话绝对不会食言，他愿意为Merlin做任何事。  
Arthur蓝色的眼中闪过金光。在天界，只有主神才能处决神，也只有他父亲有权利决定他是不是能转世。而他现在要违背这个规定了。  
“Merlin，你要记得我。”  
Merlin的身形渐渐化为风消散。  
Arthur无视天规的行为彻底触怒了他的父亲。王子犯法与庶民同罪，Arthur被罚到人间并洗去全部记忆，直到九星连珠之日才能重返天界。  
Arthur根本不在乎，他被抹去记忆的一刹那又看见了Merlin甜美的笑容。  
Merlin，等我。

Part 2 The Earth  
月华如练，繁星似锦。喧嚣的Camelot在星辰的掩映下进入了梦乡。  
除了她的国王。  
Arthur又看到那些零碎的幻象了。  
不知从何时起，他的眼前总会闪过一些奇奇怪怪的片段：一个金头发和一个黑头发的少年坐在云端俯瞰起伏的山峦、他们骑着龙在星际间穿梭、他们在会跳舞的花丛中嬉戏打闹……  
它们仿佛别人的记忆，被强行植入他的意念，却没有令他感到陌生和反感。相反，他觉得这些画面出奇的熟悉。在哪里见过呢？是梦里？还是在梦里的梦里……  
特别是从今年开始，这些朦胧的画面越发清晰。  
“Arthur，这么晚你怎么还没睡？”推门而入的气流把原先安静的烛火搅得左右摇曳。他走向Arthur。温暖的桔黄色光源把他棱角分明的脸庞勾勒得异常柔和。  
“你没事吧？你的脸色看起来和床单一样白。不舒服吗？”他带着凉意的手覆上Arthur的额头，那些愁绪瞬间消隐无踪，“你是做恶梦了吧？我去帮你拿点安神的草药。”  
“不要，Merlin。”Arthur赶紧抓住他的手。他害怕Merlin一离开，自己又要独自一人面对那些梦魇。  
Merlin的大眼睛疑惑地看着他。  
Arthur突然很想抱抱他，他也真的这么做了。  
当他把这副瘦弱的身躯圈入自己怀中的那刻，他竟感觉到莫名的心安。不管是父亲的离去，还是亲人的背叛，当他回头时，他知道总有Merlin陪着他。  
还有满足。内心深处的某个角落告诉自己，他早就想拥抱他的男仆了。  
Merlin什么都没说。他只是任Arthur把自己抱在怀里，隔着衣服感受他的体温。  
过了很久，Merlin才打破沉默：“如果我和你一样刻薄，此刻我就会嘲笑你像个多愁善感的女孩。”  
Arthur笑了笑。他知道，Merlin是为了安慰他才说这些俏皮话。  
多么奇妙的事。这么多年，他们两个总能轻而易举感知对方的情绪，甚至不需要一句话、一个眼神。  
Merlin拍着他的后背，“好啦！去睡吧。”  
他的话却换来Arthur更紧的拥抱。Arthur埋首在Merlin脖颈处，贪婪地嗅着他身上幽远的草药香气。  
“不要！今天晚上你陪我睡好不好？”  
Merlin瞪大眼睛。  
“求你了，Merlin。”Arthur像只撒娇的小猫，用柔软的金发使劲蹭蹭Merlin。  
Merlin在躺到国王的床上时暗骂自己吃软不吃硬的臭性格估计这辈子都改不掉了。  
当然，如果他知道即将发生什么，估计打死他都不会心软答应Arthur的请求。  
开始，两人相安无事地躺在床上。就在Merlin迷迷糊糊要进入梦乡时，一个不安分的手指勾住了他的小指。  
一个人睡惯了的Merlin下意识想把手抽走，但随即他想起这么做的人是Arthur，便也由得他去。  
Arthur微微撑起头，欣赏身边沉静如水的人。  
在乌发的衬托下，Merlin的皮肤越发白皙，白得胜过遥远东方的白瓷。长长的睫毛像振翅欲飞的蝴蝶，在眼底投射出一排瑰丽的剪影。吹弹可破的冰肌上矗立着两个突出的颧骨，把他的整个脸庞衬托得更加立体，连古希腊的美少年都不能与他媲美。  
Arthur的视线扫到他可爱的唇形，犹如两片娇嫩欲滴的玫瑰花瓣，待人采撷。这么想着，他简直嗅到了玫瑰花独有的清香。  
他把唇轻轻贴上Merlin的双唇，渐渐汲取他口中的津液。  
果然是玫瑰花的香气，却更香甜，更令他心驰神往。  
处于半梦半醒状态的Merlin被侵入的舌头彻底弄醒了。他睁开双眼，看到一双熟悉的眼睛离他咫尺之遥，而他不熟悉的是里面蕴含的欲望。  
“Arthur，别这样——”Merlin奋力推开Arthur。  
不是因为羞耻，而是因为他竟意外感到Arthur吻他的感觉美好又似曾相识，好似他从前也这般吻过他。  
可这分明是Arthur第一次吻他呀。  
他难以解释这神奇的唇齿接触，只能努力抗拒Arthur热情的邀请。  
Merlin的反抗却招致Arthur更放肆的侵略。Arthur为了掌控主动权，索性欺身而上，双手捧住身下人的小脸。  
他的牙关还在死死抵抗Arthur的进攻。Arthur看着倔强的小东西，撇了撇嘴角。随便在街上找个人问问，全Albion哪里有他Arthur Pendragon不能攻陷的城池？就算是铜墙铁壁他都不曾放在眼里，更别提手无缚鸡之力的Merlin了。  
不过他不想Merlin像战场上的敌人一样因为武力被迫俯首称臣，他要Merlin心甘情愿。  
为什么呢？  
他看着那双宛若湖水般深邃而灵动的双眸。  
就是这样一双眼眸，他在初遇他的第一天就沦陷了。二人四目相接的一刹那，他不知道为什么，仿佛他在人间活了二十多年就是为了等待他单纯的眼波。而以后的日子只不过是让他陷得更深而已，直到现在自己为了他三魂七魄都不全。  
Arthur二话不说直接送上自己的双唇。  
他的唇耐心地在Merlin唇上游移，火热的舌轻叩Merlin的牙齿，渴望他放下防备，安心让隐匿在后面的小舌出来与他共舞。  
在Arthur耐心轻柔的攻势下，渐渐地，他不再抗拒Arthur的吻，或许他心底根本就不想抗拒。Merlin顺从地张开自己的牙齿以便Arthur的舌能轻松地进入。  
Arthur双眼一亮，扣住他的后脑勺，手指温柔又强势地插进他的黑发中。温热的舌紧紧缠绕Merlin的香舌，品尝他的津液。  
二人的呼吸频率变得越来越急促，在静谧的房间此起彼伏。Merlin的腿不自觉屈起，Arthur的一只手顺势而上，描摹他笔直修长的腿和迷人的腰线。  
一条晶莹剔透的银丝在空中延展，Arthur率先断开连接。  
“嗯——”  
“你在勾引我，Merlin。”Arthur听到他魅惑的嘤咛后下了个结论。  
Merlin也不知受了什么蛊惑。他只知道自己喜欢Arthur这样对待自己。他半撑起身体拉下他的头，在他耳畔继续施放咒语。“那你接受我的勾引吗？Albion最伟大的Arthur国王。”  
他的眼角点满了化不开的风情，令人不由自主地吻住迷人的红唇，狠狠地说：“胆大包天的妖精，勾引国王，罪该万死。看我怎么收拾你。”  
国王的手快速从他男仆宽松的衣摆下方探入。沿着平坦的小腹来到肋骨，接着他终于捕获了目标——一株含苞待放的花朵。  
只消片刻，这花朵便为他盛情地绽放、挺立。  
Arthur摆出国王的架子：“自己脱。”  
“你帮我脱。”Merlin湿热的气息拍打在他耳边。  
捣鼓了半天，笨手笨脚的Arthur也没解开他衬衣的衣带，反而系了个死结。而心灵手巧的Merlin却轻易扒开了他的衣物。  
是可忍孰不可忍，训练有素的手粗暴地撕开Merlin的上衣，又三两下扯开他的裤子，腿间的尤物瞬间弹跳出来。  
Arthur惊叹地欣赏着Merlin纤细却不柔弱的身躯。  
感受到身上之人灼热的视线在赤裸的身上游移，Merlin有些羞赧，这毕竟是他第一次在他人面前赤身裸体。他抬手遮住那双闪烁着蓝宝石光晕的双眼，“别看。”  
“怕什么！你美得令我窒息。”Arthur拨开他的手，在唇边吻了吻。“宙斯如果看见的是你肯定不会拐走伽倪墨得斯了。（注1）”   
Arthur的手指扫过Merlin傲人的锁骨。他想起有一次为Merlin清理伤口，无意间瞥到了他的锁骨，心里一阵沸腾。原来他早就想对Merlin这么做了。  
再往下，两粒成熟的樱桃沉甸甸地挂在Merlin白皙的胸膛上，Arthur迫不及待地张嘴品尝。  
Merlin从没被别人这么对待过。他顺从身体叫嚣着破壳而出的欲望，挺起胸膛任Arthur滋润自己的乳珠。  
Arthur使劲往外拉扯敏感的尖端，夹在牙齿间蹂躏。调皮的舌尖还不时戳戳乳尖。Merlin被刺激得无所依旁，只好攥紧身下的床单。  
左右两边的乳珠都被一视同仁地照顾。  
Merlin已经动情。一股莫名的感觉汇集到小腹，直冲腿间膨胀的性器。  
“嗤——”Arthur注意到了Merlin的变化，疲软的小Merlin已经成了巴别通天塔（注2）。  
生而为王，Arthur十指不沾阳春水。他用细滑的手背来回触碰挺立的玉柱，甚至都能感受到筋络的脉动。接着，他刻意用手掌心粗糙的剑茧挑逗晶莹透亮的前端。  
“啊——”Merlin抬起高贵如天鹅的颈子。  
Arthur趁势在天鹅洁白无瑕的长颈上啃了两口，几片紫红的花瓣留在了他的皮肤上，昭示他已被国王拥有。  
Arthur加快手下的动作。液体源源不断溢出，手中的性器也越来越兴奋。终于，在他轻拢慢捻抹复挑的诱惑下，Merlin把深藏在体内的精华完全释放在Arthur手中。  
Arthur凝视着高潮过后的Merlin，如同一只搁浅在岸上的鱼，大口大口喘气，心满意足地合上了眼睛。  
他可还硬着呢。  
把滴滴流淌的白灼抹在自己肿胀的粗大上，剩下的一些顺着手指又捅回Merlin体内。  
Merlin皱皱眉，扭扭翘臀。  
Arthur固定住他光滑似鱼鳞的身体，深情地呢喃：“我要你，Merlin，你全部的身心，全部。”  
Merlin愣了一下。  
原来Arthur已经爱他深入骨血了。  
他还有什么理由拒绝他的征服呢？他心甘情愿。  
Merlin放松身体，以便Arthur的手指在花蕊中肆意徜徉。他的手指抚平后穴中的褶皱，不经意刮过某一点，惹来他一阵直窜天灵的快意。  
Arthur发觉了这个秘密，反复扣弄那一点。  
“啊！Arthur，Arthur——” Merlin泪眼汪汪地哀求。“My Sire，别折磨我了。”  
Arthur这时又挤入了一根手指。热情的媚肉蜂拥而至，紧紧包裹他的手指。  
当紧致的后穴终于成功容纳了他的三根手指后，Arthur抽出手指，扶稳自己早已硬得发疼的性器，缓缓顶入Merlin的洞口。  
“呃——”  
“Merlin，宝贝，放松点。你快夹断我了。”Arthur心知肚明，未经人事的Merlin干净得如同一张白纸。同时一阵自豪又涌上心头，现在，他要亲手在这张白纸上勾勒美景了。  
他保证，经他描绘后的Merlin一定会成为全Albion最动人的风景。  
Merlin深吸几口气，攀住Arthur坚实的后背，让那逞欲的龙头进入自己深处。  
Arthur猛地一顶，完全没入狭小悠长的洞穴。  
除了进入伊始的些微不适，Merlin完全感觉不到任何不畅和难受。二人的身体仿佛天生就是为彼此打造的，严丝合缝，不留一点空隙。  
Arthur也是同感。Merlin湿热的甬道紧紧咬住自己的欲望，淋漓的肠液非但没浇灭他的欲火，反而助长了情欲的气焰。  
Merlin的腿销魂地环住他的腰，他托住他的臀瓣，像一个耐心的撑篙人，深深浅浅地向更深的幽穴游走。  
欲望几乎完整被抽出，又完整顶入。Merlin的身体早已背叛了他的意识，他扭动腰肢，前后摇摆，配合Arthur的抽顶，好让他的性器更深的进入。  
“Merlin，我要问你一个问题。”抽插间隙，Arthur气喘吁吁地发问。  
“？”  
“你——你愿意永远陪在我身边吗？”  
Arthur停止了动作，紧张又期待着Merlin的答案。  
Merlin望穿他的眼睛，青葱玉指滑过Arthur的脸颊。Arthur的手掌自然而然地覆上他的手背，十指滑入，紧扣在一起。  
Arthur明白了。  
此时无声胜有声。  
Merlin含住Arthur的双唇，Arthur反手搂住他滑腻的后背，下身用力向上顶，而Merlin奋力向下坐。  
二人的身心再无空间可言。  
如此几个回合，Arthur毫无保留地将精液倾泻在Merlin身体中。被烫得颤抖的Merlin也随之高潮，释放在Arthur小腹上。  
Arthur轻柔地放倒Merlin，让他在床上休息。  
他始终没离开他。  
Merlin吐气如兰的呼吸堪比催情的依兰花香（注3），而在他背上随意摩挲的双手宛如轻盈的羽毛，一下一下似有似无，撩拨他的心弦。  
他埋在Merlin体内的欲望又变得生机勃勃。  
Merlin显然感受到了。尽管他四肢酸软，但他渴望Arthur的撞击，渴望他的性器扫过自己的敏感点，渴望他的精华留在他体内。  
“Arthur，别忍着。”他心疼地为心上人拂去隐忍的汗珠。  
得到爱人的允许，Arthur把他的双腿架在肩膀上，又开始前后推进自己的欲望。  
当Arthur第二次射在Merlin体内时，他伏在Merlin耳畔，用他此前从未听过的语气说了三个字。  
我爱你。  
Merlin跟着这三个字喷洒出大股白灼。  
我也爱你。  
他如是说。  
不知餍足的两人不清楚痴缠了多久，日升月落已经没有意义，他们都不愿离开对方。  
Arthur以为，他是Camelot的国王，他是Albion的主宰，他在这片大陆呼风唤雨，没有什么能把他和爱人分开。  
直到有一日，Merlin跟随他去镇压撒克逊人的反叛。酣战的Arthur没有注意到一支从暗处飞来的羽箭，不在战争中心的Merlin却敏锐地捕捉到了飞向国王的危险。  
于是，当Arthur后知后觉转过身时，他只看到一枚钉在Merlin前胸的箭矢和蔓延在四周的鲜血。  
妖冶得像曼珠沙华。  
“不！不！Merlin！”Arthur接住Merlin倒下的身躯。  
此刻，他只感觉天崩地裂。  
“Merlin，Merlin，你答应过我永远陪在我身边的。”  
“啪嗒——”  
一滴泪珠落下，正好融入Merlin胸前的鲜血。  
霎时间，零碎的片段被完整地拼凑在一起。  
遗失的记忆终于回归原位。  
Arthur低头，在Merlin的乌发上印下一吻。  
不管在天上，还是在人间，他爱的始终都是Merlin。  
同时，他伤心欲绝地看着生命力从Merlin体内流失。为什么，既然在天上和人间都爱上Merlin，又为什么要让他再次承受失去Merlin的痛苦。  
不！无论如何他都要留住Merlin。  
他知道自己现在不是主神之子，不过他还是抱着试一试的心理默默在心中念出一段咒语，召唤自己曾经的坐骑。  
一阵飓风裹挟着砂石而来。他成功了。  
“求求你，Kilgharrah，救救Merlin。”  
主人从未求过它。巨龙在心里哀叹。  
它对着Merlin轻轻吹了口气。刺眼的血液不见了，连那道伤口都在奇迹般地愈合。  
Arthur赶紧拥住Merlin。  
只见他抖动睫毛，缓缓张开双眼，痴痴地凝望Arthur。  
“Arthur——”Merlin描摹他的五官。  
这是为了他抛弃至高尊荣，为了他甘愿从天上坠落到人间，为了他轮回了五千年的Arthur呀！  
“五千年，我好想你。”  
Arthur紧紧搂着他失而复得的珍宝。  
此役之后，Merlin惊奇地发现他居然有了魔法的异能。  
怎么回事？虽然他和Arthur以前是神灵，可现在明明是肉体凡胎，怎么会拥有魔法呢？  
“别研究了，Merlin。”Arthur从背后圈住几日来埋在书堆里的Merlin，“不管你变成什么样子我都会爱你。”  
Arthur忘了他说的话Merlin从来都不听，他决心要找出其中的秘密。  
好吧。不忍心继续看Merlin在一排排的书架中大海捞针，Arthur再次召来了Kilgharrah询问缘由。  
Kilgharrah却别别扭扭地不愿意说。  
在Arthur再三逼问下，老龙终于支支吾吾说出了真相：“你和Merlin在人间虽然没有法力，但是你作为主神之子的身份是不会改变的，强大的法力始终流淌在你的体内。那场战争过后，你们两个恢复了记忆，就意味着你的法力也随之觉醒了。但你还没有正式恢复主神之子的身份……”  
“然后呢？”听得认真的Arthur和Merlin同时发问。说话说一半真是吊人胃口。  
“然后……”算了，豁出这张老脸不要了，“然后你们两个一定做爱了吧？Arthur你的法力就会随着，咳咳，那些东西进入Merlin的体内，所以……”  
天哪！他以后没脸见人了！Merlin听到这里脸红得像Arthur的披风，他赶紧埋首在Arthur肩窝。  
他的魔法竟然是这样产生的。  
Arthur看到Merlin的脸像熟透的番茄，当然明白他那点见不得人的小心思。  
自从知道真相后，Merlin死活不让Arthur碰他，坚持两个人分开睡。  
Arthur好郁闷。早知道不多此一举去问Kilgharrah了。  
不过这种小事怎么会难倒英明神武的国王呢。在“清修”了一个月之后，Arthur终于忍无可忍。  
“你个皇家菜头，别碰我！”  
Arthur才不理他这套。他扒开Merlin的衣服，把思念的吻烙在他的每一寸皮肤上。  
Merlin着实想念他。身体很快起了反应，下身面向Arthur起立致敬。  
“看吧，你也很想我。”Arthur把他肿胀的性器掌握在手中。  
在他温柔又霸道的攻势下，Merlin很快释放。  
Arthur抽出自己的粗大，熟练地顶入Merlin体内。  
高潮来得绵长而甜蜜，Arthur把他珍藏一个月的精华全数留在Merlin体内，还美其名曰这样能增强他的法力。  
事实是，Merlin的魔法确实随着他们两个又同床共寝而增强了。  
为了能让Merlin光明正大地与他并肩站在巅峰，他敕封Merlin为Albion第一法师。当然为了报复Kilgharrah令他禁欲一个月，他让它听命于Merlin。可怜的老龙只好屈服于他的淫威下。  
美好的日子总是昙花一现。  
终于，当九星连成一线，当他们站在天上和人间的交界处，当恳求Arthur回归天界的一众使者跪在他眼前，Arthur仍旧紧紧攥着Merlin的手，不愿放手。  
Arthur明白，一旦他返回天界，这意味着他们两个将天人永隔，再无相见之日。  
他现在明白为什么自己在还没有找回记忆时就反感九星连珠之日的来临。不管他是主神之子Arthur，还是Camelot的国王，他都从内心深处排斥与Merlin分开。  
他等了五千年，轮回了五千年，不过就是想与他的爱人在一起罢了。一年，才那么一年，他就又要与他分离。  
“Arthur，你回去吧。”Merlin轻语。  
他强忍住撕心裂肺的绝望，千言万语都道不清他此刻的心境。  
如果可以，他真希望Arthur能留下来陪他。但是留在这里，Arthur将失去永生，他会受凡人生老病死的折磨。他的Arthur，不论是在天上还是人间，都是那颗最闪耀夺目的星辰。他不愿他为了自己而黯淡。  
“忘了我吧。”  
Merlin不想Arthur看到他决堤的泪水，想让他心无挂碍地离开，所以他率先撒手，慢慢转过去，留个Arthur一个孤寂决绝的背影。  
Merlin不知道自己是怎么回到Camelot的。  
空无一人的街道，Merlin再也难掩心头撕裂的疼痛，顺着墙壁滑落到地上，任晶莹的泪珠落到地面，破碎。  
那也是他破碎的爱情。  
九星连珠后的第一缕阳光打在他身上，他抬头凝望浩瀚的天空。  
他会在这里仰望Arthur，希望他永远快乐幸福。  
突然，一个身影挡住了阳光，逆着光线的Merlin看不清来人的面孔。  
他只是把Merlin从地上扶起，解下自己的披风披在他身上，耐心地在他胸前打了个结。  
Merlin看着他把一系列动作完成。  
“如果没有我，你可怎么照顾自己？”抱怨的语气夹杂着浓浓的关切。  
他抚摸那阳光般耀眼的金发，上面还沾染着寒夜的露珠，在深秋的清晨刺激着他的感官。  
不是梦。  
他扑到他的怀里，那人紧紧拥住他。  
“你怎么没回去？”九星连珠之日一过，Arthur即便想回去也再无可能，而且是永远没有可能了。“你不会回去就要面对生老病死，就要——”  
他的话还没说完就被两片带着凉意的嘴唇堵住了。  
许久他们才分开。  
Arthur还留恋地浅吻他的唇角、鼻翼、眉梢。  
“我宁愿在人间与爱人度过短暂的一生，也不要在天上孤独万年。”  
一字一句打在Merlin心中。  
他与Arthur对视，然后把自己的唇送上。  
二人拥吻在玫瑰色的清晨中。

The End  
By AliceMorgan_

注1：伽倪墨得斯（Ganymedes），希腊神话中的一个美少年。宙斯喜爱他的美貌，便化作一只鹰将其带到奥林匹斯山，成为他的情人和侍酒金童。后来由于天后赫拉的妒忌将伽倪墨得斯变成了一只透明的水瓶，要他永生永世为宙斯倒水。然而从中倒出的却是眼泪。于是宙斯便将那只水瓶升上天空，即为水瓶座。  
注2：巴别通天塔，典出《圣经•旧约•创世记》。根据其记载，当时人类联合起来兴建能通往天堂的高塔。为了阻止人类的计划，上帝让人类说不同的语言，使人类相互之间不能沟通，计划因此失败。  
注3：依兰，香气浓郁，一般生于热带地区。其植株可提炼成香油，具有催情效果。


End file.
